Oscuridad y pecado
by LeSGaRdy
Summary: Ver a Sakura con el vientre crecido, fruto de una violación, violación que Sasuke había provocado con su egoísmo y orgullo, tenía que aceptar las consecuencias calladamente o ¿no? .:.SasuSaku.:.


_**Tema:**_ _Drama, romance, muerte de un personaje y obviamente MÍA, __**sé original y NO copies**__._

_**Personajes: **Sakura Haruno; Sasuke Uchiha; Sasori_

_**Contenido:** Lemon, lenguaje obsceno, violación y spoiler, OCC en algunos personajes._

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes NO me pertenecen si no al gran Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Edad mínima (lectores): **16+_

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**HOLA!, sé que he abandonado este fic,(demasiado diría yo), de verdad lo siento mucho, como recompensa, lo he reeditado, es decir lo he mejorado, esta mucho mejor que la anterior versión, y BUENO por mis otros fics, no os preocupéis, ya habrá tiempo para actualizar, sinceramente no tengo imaginación ni inspiración.

_¡GRACIAS POR ENTENDER!_

Empecemos ^.^

Recuerdos y/o pensamientos del personaje _"CURSIVA"_

* * *

"_**Oscuridad y pecado"**_

_**By**_

_**LeSGaRdy**_

* * *

**_Capitulo I: Una siniestra obsesión _**

La oscuridad de la habitación no podía dejar ver su rostro, como adoraba la soledad, la tranquilidad, vio por unos instantes sus manos eran tan diferentes que a la anterior vez no solo eran sus manos, también su cuerpo, y eso no le agradaba nada, sentía rabia e impotencia, pero al menos el líder había echo algo productivo, le había dado otra oportunidad, era algo bueno, solo esperaba encontrarla y vengarse de una maldita vez.

El problema era que no podía, porque aún no había dominado completamente su cuerpo, solo le faltaba un poco más, el suero incrustado en su muñeca derecha, bajaba con lentitud, y los chupones pegados en sus pectorales, para poder ver las palpitaciones del corazón, le eran incómodos.

- Veo que despertó – dijo una voz varonil.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendré que esperar? – dijo totalmente cabreado.

- Tan impaciente como de costumbre – respondió – sigue sin gustarle esperar ¿eh?

- Urusei – masculló – solo dime cuanto tiempo.

- Uhmm – se acomodó los lentes de la misma manera de siempre y vio por los sistemas electrónicos, el progreso del paciente – solo falta dos días y estará como nuevo.

La puerta sonó y el dueño de la habitación solo dijo un: adelante, el tercer tipo ingresó educadamente – maestro, le tengo una sorpresita.

- Hmp – cerró los ojos - habla de una vez…Deidara.

- La he encontrado – afirmó complacido – aún está inconsciente, ¿desea verla?

Su rostro dibujó una sonrisa de satisfacción – ya veo, lentamente se incorporó en la cama y se sentó en la orilla – joder como incomoda estas agujas, quítamelas.

- Pero, así prolongará más el tratamiento – objetó el otro.

- Obedece, yo sé lo que hago – insistió.

_- Que terco es –_ vale, pero recuerde que se lo advertí.

- Solo iré a caminar – dijo fastidiado – será rápido.

Resignado le quitó las agujas, suavemente estiró sus extremidades y salió tras del rubio – maestro ¿cuándo termina el tratamiento? – cuestionó ansioso por dejar de hacer misiones junto al tonto de mascara naranja.

- Hmp, falta poco – respondió fríamente, mientras caminaban por los pasillos y se dirigían hacia los calabozos subterráneos de la guarida.

Bajaron una que otra escalera y por fin habían llegado a una celda, donde una jovencita se encontraba inconsciente maniatada, podía reconocer ese pelo rosa, lo recordaba a la perfección, traía la misma ropa de siempre.

Llevaba puesta la misma que había usado cuando se habían enfrentado, cerró los puños de puro coraje, se sentía humillado por esa chiquilla que tenía en frente de sus narices.

- Busca a Natsuki, quiero que selle sus puntos vitales de chakra – ordenó en un susurro, mientras la veía y su interior gozaba de cómo se vengaría, sería de la peor forma.

Ella se había convertido algo así como una obsesión, una obsesión que le habían consumido estos últimos años, dio un imperceptible suspiro – que sea cuanto antes ¿entendiste?

- Hai – asintió – iré ahora mismo.

Él regresó a su habitación para poder proseguir con el tratamiento, solo tenía que esperar dos días más para poder hablar con ella y vengarse lenta y dolorosamente…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Abría los ojos lentamente no recordaba nada, todo se veía borroso, tenía las manos y los pies atados con hilos finos de chakra pero a la vez eran muy fuertes y resistentes, de pronto se percató que se encontraba en una habitación muy oscura y fría a la vez.

Lo único que iluminaba la habitación era una pequeña ventana, había una cama y en ella una bandeja de comida, no tenia la fuerza descomunal e inhumana como antes.

Las grandes puertas hechas de hierro dieron paso a la cegadora luz, parpadeó un par de veces pero no podía ver la silueta con claridad.

- Al fin, despiertas – decía un individuo, aún no podía ver con claridad al tipo.

- ¿Quien eres tú? – cuestiono la kunoichi de cabellos rosados, la voz del hombre se le hacía conocida, pero su mente estaba bloqueada y no podía recordar nada.

- ¿Acaso no me recuerdas? – dijo la misteriosa voz masculina a la vez acercándose y levantándole el mentón.

Pudo ver esos mismos ojos amielados, ese cabello rojizo como la sangre, esa mirada impasible, ese tono de piel y por ultimo esa sonrisa con ironía, calló por unos segundos la sorpresa y admiración ocupaban sus pensamientos.

- A-a-a- Ka –suna no Sasori – titubeó, luego se mordió la lengua había bajado la guardia, tenía que ser ella quien debería tener el control psicológico, bajó la mirada preocupada y escéptica de ver a una persona que ya daba por muerta.

- Hmp, pensé que me habías olvidado – su tono sarcástico era el mismo, soltó su rostro y nuevamente le dio la espalda – pero pensé mal – recalcó el akatsuki.

- Esto es imposible– dijo inmediatamente – ¡deberías estar muerto! – acotó.

- Vaya, parece que no te alegra mi regreso – dijo el pelirrojo – tu cabeza debe estar procesándolo lentamente, la historia es larga pero…me tomaré la molestia de contártelo.

- Veras mis marionetas me sirvieron de algo, ya que una de ellas me sirvió de cuerpo por un buen tiempo – prosiguió- claro hasta que me consiguieron un cuerpo completamente humano, así que ya no soy una marioneta soy un humano…nuevamente –dijo el akatsuki.

La ojiverde se quedó tan sorprendida por el relato de Sasori, pero no lo demostraba, no podía bajar la guardia por segunda vez, no tenía que demostrar ser débil, no tenía tiempo para ello, tenía que escapar a cualquier precio.

- ¿Qué es este lugar? – volvió a cuestionar.

- Un lugar de donde jamás volverás a ver la luz del día – murmuró cerca de su oído, provocándole arcadas, su aliento estaba frío.

Nuevamente se abrieron las puertas y entró Deidara -maestro Sasori.

- ¿Y ahora que quieres? – gruñó el hombre.

- Kisame, quiere hablar contigo – decía la voz masculina.

- Dile que iré después – bufó el de ojos de miel, dirigiendo su vista nuevamente hacia la chica, Sakura se mordió el labio inferior en son de preocupación.

¿Cómo leches se las arreglaría para poder salir de ese horrible lugar?

¿Cómo había llegado prisionera?

- Hai – hizo una reverencia y salió del calabozo.

- Mas tarde me las veré contigo – dijo el de cabellos rojos.

Salió de la celda y logró alcanzar al de alta coleta – ¿y bien, que haremos con ella?

- Ya veremos – dijo fríamente.

- ¿Sasori no danna iremos a esta misión? – cuestionó dudoso.

- Hmp – intervino Uchiha, frio y distante como de costumbre.

- ¿Y ahora que quieres? – preguntó molesto y con poca paciencia.

- ¿Vais a ir si o no? – volvió a preguntar la tercera voz masculina

- Uchiha deja de cabrearme la paciencia – dijo Sasori

- Como sea –bufó al saber que Sasori no iría de misión con ellos, solo sonrió de medio lado burlándose del marionetista y por supuesto que se dio cuenta.

- Deja esa estúpida sonrisa– gruñó – solo quiero ajustar cuentas, después si quieres, podéis jugar con ella – replicó, al saber de la nueva "huésped", eso era obvio, a Itachi nada se le escapaba.

- ¿Que hay de mi? – cuestionó el rubio – yo también merezco un poco de diversión.

- Si quieres, pero hasta que yo no cumpla mis objetivos con esa mocosa…nadie la toca – advirtió Akasuna con cara de pocos amigos.

- Hmp – bufó por lo bajo

- La paciencia es una virtud – dijo tratando de hacerse creer a él mismo, de calmar su ansiedad, además estaba primero cumplir las misiones del líder de Akatsuki.

- Vale, vale – dijo Deidara aburrido de tanta charla.

Sakura, seguía atada, no podía zafarse, aun no recordaba lo que realmente había sucedido, como había llegado a ese horrible lugar.

_- No puedo recordar con facilidad, intenta vamos Sakura_ – se reprochaba a ella misma.

Vagamente llegaban a su mente los pocos recuerdos que lograba asimilar…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Era una pelea muy reñida y no tan fácil, los ninjas de la hoja y los de la arena peleaban contra Akatsuki…_

_Naruto se encontraba peleando contra Kisame, era un verdadero contrincante – mierda – susurró al no poder mas – mi chakra se agota._

_- Naruto kun, no te resistas – dijo frívolamente_

_- ¡NO!, jamás me rendiré - chilló a todo pulmón._

_- ¡Kage bunshin no jutsu! – miles de replicas aparecieron ante sus enemigos._

_- Inepto – dijo fastidiado – parece que tendré que cortarte las piernas y los brazos._

_- Y parece – replicó cansado de tanta plática – que tendré que romperte la boca, ¡dientes de serrucho!_

_- ¡Rasengan! – una bola azulada de chakra se dirigía hacia su pecho – ¡mierda! – susurró al fallar._

_- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? – se burló._

_En otro lado, el viento mecía el corto cabello que lucía, Gaara, luchaba contra Deidara._

_- Fue una perdida de tiempo ¿no crees? – bufó el de coleta alta – gastar una vida en vano, por la tuya, que desperdicio – sus bocas, empezaban a masticar la arcilla fresca, lista para las bombas._

_- ¿Piensas matarme con esa técnica barata? - cuestionó Gaara mas frio que nunca._

_- Arrogante como siempre – dijo el de ojos azules – ¡ahora veras lo que es arte, aprenderás a valorarla!_

_Deidara, creó con su arcilla explosivos en forma de arañitas, estas fueron corriendo hacia el contrincante del ojiazul, el pelirrojo no tuvo ningún daño alguno ya que su arena no se lo permitía._

_- Idiota – bufó Gaara._

_- Neh, estás algo soberbio– replicó Deidara._

_- ¿Eh? - Deidara sacó de los bolsillos arcilla, las bocas de sus manos empezaron a masticarla, de pronto la arcilla tomó la forma de un dragón, y a la vez éste empezó a botar miles de pequeñas bombitas pero mortales a la vez…_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sintió algo frío sobre sus piernas, rompiendo por completo sus recuerdos, que apenas logró recordar, parecían serpientes, pero no, eran las manos de Sasori acariciando sus muslos, de arriba hacia abajo.

Justo cuando una de sus manos iba a llegar a su zona mas intima…

- ¡Desátame! – exigió la ojijade con desespero.

Nunca, pero nunca, le habían tocado de esa forma.

- Aunque quieras escapar no podrás, porque ya no tienes la misma fuerza de antes – dijo en tono arrogante.

- ¡Que! Imposible no puede ser – chilló la de cabellos rosados.

- Compruébalo – señaló el sello que se encontraba en su fino cuello.

- Suéltame o si no… –advirtió Sakura.

- Haruno no lo intentes – susurró cerca de su oído, provocando cierto miedo interior en ella – ya es hora, de vengarme.

- ¿t-t-tu venganza? – volvió a titubear la chica.

- Así es, me las pagaras – nuevamente empezó a tocarla indebidamente, acto que aterró a la joven – y será muy alto el precio…

- Maldito – susurró impotente al no poder defenderse.

* * *

Espero que haya valido la pena leer este fic, ya que anteriormente, ya estaba reeditado el problema era que me falta el ultimo capi XD!, esto de los estudios me esta volviendo loca!.

^.^ espero vuestros reviews, y una vez mas **MUCHAS PERO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO DE VERDAD SON LO MAXIMO.**

Sayonara.


End file.
